Does it matter?
by MidnightOwls
Summary: What if the injury Liv suffered was more serious? How would is affect everyone. It is a Olitz may not seem like it at first. More reviews the faster I write!
1. Waking up

Olivia's POV:

Everything hurt, everything was dark, and everything was silent. My eyes feel like they are ten thousand pounds. I need to open them. Where am I?

Opening my eyes I take in my surroundings. What happened to me? I remember dinner, wine, sex…. Oh the sex. I thought it would be a long time before I would have se-…. JAKE. THE CAMERAS. THE ARGUMENT. He's been spying on me. Where am I?

Okay Olivia get it together. I'm in a room, connected to machines. I have to be in a hospital.

Great if I'm in a hospital then I'm safe. Why are there men standing in front of my door. What's going on?

"Hey there sleepyhead."

JAKE! Why is he here? Get him away! I feel myself start to panic. The doctor, a nurse, anyone needs to get in here. I can't defend myself.

"Now you are to tell no one what happened. No one is to know why you were in my apartment. It's important Liv. No one can know."

I look up and see Fitz walking in. What is he doing here? This has to be a dream. He needs to leave. Everyone needs to leave. I want to be alone. My head is pounding. It hurts to have my eyes open, I am so confused. The pain is distracting. I need to figure this all out.

Fitz opens the door and walks over to Jake.

"Thank-you, I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there. Thank you Jake for sitting with her, you may leave." Fitz shakes Jakes hand and gives him a pat on the back. Jake walks out of the room leaving me with Fitz.

I watch Jake leave the room and he makes eye contact with me through the door. I know after what happened I should be very afraid of him. Quite honestly I am more afraid to be left with Fitz. GOD my head is killing me. I must have really hit it hard.

After what feels like twenty minutes I finally look up at Fitz. Immediately we lock eyes. They are full of so much emotion. I cannot make any of it out. Is it love, pity, hate? Could he still love me? Does he still hate me? The lights seemed to have gotten brighter. My head is throbbing. Looking into his eyes I have flash backs of when we would be lying together in bed at Camp David, or when he would be giving a speech and staring at me the whole time, or when we would see each other across the room at a campaign event. The look in his eyes seems so familiar…

**Fitz POV:**

I am sitting at my desk getting ready to pour my second scotch of the evening when my phone rings. Who could possibly be calling me? It's three o'clock in the morning. Immediately my hopes go to Liv. My Sweet Baby. God I miss her more than anything in this world. I can't believe the recent situation involving her. Not many people had confidence in me. But my sweet baby…. I saw in her eyes, her actions, in her words that she believed I could take on the world. She was the single motivation I had. From the second I met her everything I did was because of her. She is… no was my everything but she lied to me. Nothing matters anymore. If it doesn't involve my kids or my county I don't care. Why would someone be calling me?

Techincally I am supposed to be in the residence. I am just going to pour me a drink and ignore it. If it's really serious I am sure Cyrus or Tom will let me know. Finally the phone stops and I walk over to the bottle of scotch. Seconds later Tom walks in. He looks like he has seen a ghost. Just the look on his face has me worried.

"Tom?"

"Sir" Tom clears his throat choking back emotion. His voice is thick. I am honestly terrified for the words that are about to come out of his mouth. "Sir we have a situation. You are needed immediately at the hospital. I have a car and agents ready."

"Tom what's going on? Who is it?" There are three names I do not want to hear come out of his mouth Karen, Jerry, or-

"Sir it's Ms. Pope"

Instantly I drop the cup that I am holding. Not Livvie. It's never her. What happened?

"Tom what is going on? What happened?"

"Sir Captain Ballard just got in contact with us. There was an attack made on Ms. Pope by the time he got to her, she was unconscious and bleeding from her head. He found pieces of glass all around her."

I feel sick. My baby. I am so mad at myself. I have been ruthless to her. Treated her horribly. If something happened I will never forgive myself. I need her I need to get to her, but I feel frozen. I can't move my chest hurts. My heart is pounding.

"Sir?"

I need to go. I have to see her as soon as possible. Who did this to her?

"Tom lets go? Did Capt. Ballard say who did this?"

"No sir, just a masked man."

"I want guards at her door. No one has clearance to be there. Capt. Ballard is to stay with her until I get there."

"Sir it's already taken care of lets move."

The whole way to the hospital I feel like I have aged twenty years. The car feels like it is moving 20 miles per hour. I need to get to her. She is my lifeline.

"Tom! What is our ETA?"

"Sir we are five minutes out."

"Make it two."

"Yes sir."

After what seems like an hour we pull up. I don't wait for the presidential bullshit of Tom opening my door or the agents informing each other that "the eagle has landed." I rush to her room. I need to see her. Her room has windows I see her laying there. My Sweet Baby. Walking in I effectively dismiss Jake. I have to be alone with her.

Once Jake leaves I walk close to her bed. Put my hand on her pillow. I am close enough to smell her. It's intoxicating. I wish I could bottle her smell. It's the best in the entire world. I gaze into her wide beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes look frightened; she looks so scared and so small. I lean into her trying to kiss her beautiful soft full lips. Try to kiss the pain away but she turns her head. My lips make contact with her cheek. I stand straight up straight instantly. I feel rejected. She rejected me. I cannot blame her. The way I have treated her lately has been appalling.

"Livvie, my sweet baby I was so scared, worried that I would never see you again."

What comes out her mouth next, the tone of her voice is something I will never forget. It sent chills down my spine. It was so quite but so demanding.

"Get Out."

Tears rush in my eyes. She wants nothing to do with me. The feeling in my chest returned.

"Sweet baby I am so sor-"

Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her monitors started beeping. Nurses and Doctors rush to her bedside. I am immobile. I cannot do anything but watch the doctors and nurses try to bring life back to my sweet baby. I have never been so terrified.


	2. Fit'z Moments

There are moments, snapshots in time that you will never forget. As I sit in the waiting room so many of these moments are running through my mind. The first time I found out I was going to be a father, holding Karen and Jerry, winning the presidency are the traditional memories synced in my mind. These were the memories pre-programmed in me so I fell in line with my father's plans. However in my mind I had many unique memories all of them including my golden angel.

Every time I close my eyes I see different moments from my life with Liv. The first time I met her she told me what everyone else was afraid to say, I knew then that I was dealing with Olivia Pope and she was not to be messed with. I cannot deny that initial attraction I felt towards her. The second I laid eyes on her I felt myself being pulled to her. There are other moments of course: the nights we would stay up talking about the what ifs or the times we would go to Camp David and things felt like everyday life, her waking up in my arms, having breakfast together, reading the paper and switching sections at the same time. Everything we did was in sync. I can't help but think that we may never get any more moments. Even if she makes it through this we still may never have any more moments.

Remembering the sound of her voice when she told me to get out or the way her eyes rolled to the back of my head are also moments I will never forget. Recalling them now has me choking back tears.

I don't remember leaving her room and coming to the waiting room. I don't know how long I have been sitting here. Time seems to be standing still. I have no idea about what is going on with Liv. Hearing footsteps I look up hoping it is the doctor only to see Captain Ballard walking in.

"Any word yet?" He asked me. I just shake my head. No news is good news right?

"Mr. President if I may speak openly?" He has a hard stare, he is looking directly at me.

"Yes?"

"Mr. President, I do not know the fine details about your relationship with Ms. Pope, but I have been observing her for weeks per your request. I have to ask when will it be enough? When will you just let this grudge you have for her go? The past few weeks I have seen her smile twice and even then it has been forced. I can tell you that sleep and eating are not routine for her. How much does she have to suffer before you leave her alone? You told me she was the enemy, she cannot be trusted. I have not witnessed anything she has done to prove those facts. I guess I'm asking Mr. President why are you here?"

I know Jake has a point. I know he is right. This is the second time one fate has forced me to realize life is too short. I need to start being honest. I am going to start being honest right now, with Jake.

"Captain Ballard, when someone you love is in the hospital you do not leave their side. I am in love with that amazing, gorgeous, incredible woman in there. I will not leave here until she is safe and healthy. To answer your questions it will never be enough. I will never get enough of her. We have done some terrible things to each other in the past. We are both guilty of that. No matter what happens between us I will always be there for her. It kills me to know that she has been suffering, to know I did that to her. That is something I never want to do to a person, especially the woman I love more than anything in this world. I am here because I am a man in love and I am not leaving her side until she can tell me she doesn't want me."

After my confession I feel twenty pounds lighter. I can breathe a little easier. Jake, on the other hand, does not look pleased. The grip on his coffee cup was a little tighter. What is causing these emotions with him? Someone clears their throat at the doorway.

"Mr. President, I am Dr. Perkins. I am the neurologist assigned to Ms. Pope. It is not our practice to discuss patient information with someone who is not family but for this instance I am sure we can make an exception."

"Thank-you Doctor. What is going on? How is she? Will she be okay?"

"Slow down Mr. President, one question at a time." He chuckles. This idiot just laughed at me. I do not have time for his games I need to know how she is doing. Clearly the half-wit doctor picked up on my angry scowl because he quickly straightens up and wiped the grin off of his face. Clearing his throat he starts with "It seems when Ms. Pope fell is caused tremendous swelling that happened between the time she was initially checked when she came to the ER and when she woke up. The swelling caused pressure and caused a slight t-"

"I am the president not a doctor can you simplify this for me and just tell me what the hell happened to her."

"Sorry. Of course sir. Ms. Pope had a brain bleed that caused her to crash. She underwent an emergency brain surgery however the extent of the bleed topped with the pressure for the swelling has caused her to fall into a coma."

"A coma?" My sweet baby, my poor sweet baby. I feel sick everything is dizzy. "How long until she wakes up?"

"Like all comas that is hard to tell. It is up to Ms. Pope. It could be a few hours, days, weeks."

"What if-" I cannot bring myself to say it.

Knowing what I am trying to say the doctor takes over. "There is a chance that she does not wake up. After so long being on life support will not suffice for the nutrition and exercise her body needs to survive. At that point we will need a member of her family to decide when and if she should be taken off the machines."

Everything is black. My angel might not survive. This man is an idiot. He cannot be right. I start charging for him. How dare he tell me some made up bullshit like that. She is a fighter, a gladiator in a suit. I feel someone grab me from behind. That is when I realize that Jake is here. I decide not to attack him physically but vocally.

" I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth. I want a second opinion. I want a third opinion. I want anyone but you. TOM!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me the best damn doctors in this country here, I want Olivia to receive the best care this country has to offer." I just glared at Dr. Perkins until he gets my point. No dumbass who thinks it is funny to joke about his patients will touch my Livvie.

I walk over to the chairs and take a seat. I cannot believe what is happening. My baby. I guess this is another one of those moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! HAVING THREE JOBS AND GOING TO SCHOOL FULL TIME IS AWFULLY BUSY! THIS IS JUST A SMALL SNEAK PEAK. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE VERY LONG AND WORTH IT! :))))))))) **

After only one day, did reality come crashing down. Cyrus so eloquently reminded me that I am the POTUS and I could not remain beside. However, I still go back to sit with her through the night. It has been a week. One very long and hellish week. A week without seeing her eyes or hearing her voice. Every night I sit bedside and hold her hand, talking to her, keeping her up on current events. One night her team was still there. Luckily Huck rallied them out fast. I know that Liv loves her team but the nights are the time we have together.

This past week of seeing her laying there had given me a lot of time to think about my life and where I want it to go. The second Tom told me there was an accident did I decide that I had to divorce Mellie and be honest with the American people. My lawyer has already been called and the papers were in the motion. I cannot wait until my sweet baby opens her eyes so I can tell her.

It was Friday night and I am sitting in her room. I am holding her hand and reading over some military briefs while CSPAN plays in the background. There was a sensation in my hand. At first I ignored it, because the past week I have been having phantom feeling in hopes that she was waking. A short while later I feel it again this time it is accompanied by a slight moan. I immediately dropped the papers to the floor. My main focus comes to Liv.


	4. Wake Up Calls

After only one day, did reality come crashing down. Cyrus so eloquently reminded me that I am the POTUS and I could not remain beside. However, I still go back to sit with her through the night. It has been a week. One very long and hellish week. A week without seeing her eyes or hearing her voice. Every night I sit bedside and hold her hand, talking to her, keeping her up on current events. One night her team was still there. Luckily Huck rallied them out fast. I know that Liv loves her team but the nights are the time we have together.

This past week of seeing her laying there had given me a lot of time to think about my life and where I want it to go. The second Tom told me there was an accident did I decide that I had to divorce Mellie and be honest with the American people. My lawyer has already been called and the papers were in the motion. I cannot wait until my sweet baby opens her eyes so I can tell her.

It was Friday night and I am sitting in her room. I am holding her hand and reading over some military briefs while CSPAN plays in the background. There was a sensation in my hand. At first I ignored it, because the past week I have been having phantom feeling in hopes that she was waking. A short while later I feel it again this time it is accompanied by a slight moan. I immediately dropped the papers to the floor. My main focus comes to Liv.

"Come on baby, I'm here open your eyes."

"Mhmmm" I can tell she is trying to fight it. Eventually she opens her eyes, my eyes lock on one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

"Hi."

"Hi." I lean into kiss her. Our lips touch for not nearly long enough before she pushes me off of her.

"Why are you here?" In her face I can see that she is remembering all of the events that led up to her being in the hospital. "You need to go."

"I love you."

"Fitz stop you need to leave."

"I am not leaving I love you."

"Go."

"I love you."

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"What do you mean? Of course I mean it."

"No. No you don't. Please leave."

"Li-"

"Just Go."

My head dropped the pressure in my heart is making it hard to breath. This week has taken an emotional toll on me. The look on her face tells me she is dead serious. I sigh and head to out the door.

"I will get the doctor on my way out."

I look back at her and she is not looking at or acknowledging me, her arms are folded and she is staring at the ceiling.

Out in the lobby I informed a nurse about her waking and walk to the waiting room. Soon after Cyrus comes rushing in. Someone must have told him she woke up.

"How is she? Have they told you anything?" Cyrus immediately questioned me.

"Well apparently her memory is fully intact. She still hates me. Other than that I haven't had the chance to talk to the doctor."

"Well what did the doctor say when she first woke up?"

"I don't know…. She kicked me out." I sigh as a frown set in on my lips.

Cyrus was quiet. I thought I saw a smirk on his face but decided not to look too deep into it.

"Sir if I may speak freely"

"What is it?"

"You and Liv have been back and forth so many times. Things have been said by the both of you that cannot be forgotten. Do you really think she will run into your arms when she gets out of here? Do you really think she will forgive the things you said to her at the Baptism?"

A look of surprise must have graced my face but that did not stop Cyrus.

"What you thought I didn't know? She told one of the nights she finished a bottle of wine and called in tears. The damage you have done to each other might be too much to fix."

As Cyrus speaks his words start to sink in. What if she can't forgive me? What if what is said was too much? What if she doesn't love me anymore?

I immediately jump up and head toward her room again. I need to hear it from her. I need the words to come out of her mouth for me to give up. Ignoring Cyrus I walk fast back to her room. When I open the door the doctor and nurses are in there. They all look up at me. Liv rolls her eyes.

"Mr. President, I was finishing going over some things with Ms. Pope" The obnoxious doctor says to me.

"Well… continue then."

Liv stays silent the entire time. Still not looking at me.

"Oh, uhm, okay, well Ms. Pope as I was saying with someone in your condition its very vital you continue to get enough rest so your body can heal itself. The cut is healing fine, but comas require a lot of energy to fully recover from. You will need constant monitoring so in a day or two we can release you, but we have to release you into the care of someone. I understand that you are single, so you would need to stay with a family member or friend to be monitored. We wouldn't want you to get dizzy and fall without anyone with you. You will experience dizziness and nausea for the next few days. When this happened you will need to lay down for the remainder of the day."

"Thank you doctor I will make arrangements to have someone stay with me before I get released." Those are the first words she has said. My mind is running trying to think of ways I can be the one to take care of her. The nurses and doctor leave the room leaving me standing by the door looking at her.

"Get out."

"No."

"Why won't you just leave? Recently I couldn't pay you to be in the same room as me, now you won't leave me alone."

"Do you love me?"

"Fitz stop. We don't work, just leave."

"Do you love me? Because I love you, you're everywhere, when Jake called me I was sick. I couldn't get here fast enough. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I start walking toward her. Repeating my love for her.

"STOP! Stop saying that. Stop getting closer. You don't love me. You love the sex Fitz, I am not stupid. What we do is not love. You've been having me followed, watched, my every move. That is not love. You do not love me. What we have is not love. It's cruel and sick. It's what I deserve for sleeping with a married man. It is NOT love."

There are tears streaming down her face. Everything hurts even more than they did before. Does she really think that? How can she think I don't love her? My thought are interrupted by her sobs.

"This is not how you love somebody"

"Liv…. I know we have messed up, but baby…sweetbaby this is love. Sometimes it hurts. I love you."

"You left me alone."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"No I'm going to keep saying it again until you believe me. I love you. Do you still love me?"

"Fitz please"

"Do. You. Love. Me? Its simple Liv. Do you still love me?"

"No.


End file.
